


Kiss it Better

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Injury, First Aid, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve gets into a fight, Tony kisses it better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“First Kiss... Not on the lips” [A2]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

Tony frowns as he watches Steve walk into the communal living room, his face and hands covered in blood and dirt.

He puts down his STARKPad and gets up from the couch, walking over to Steve. "What happened?" he asks.

Steve gives him a startled look as if he hadn't noticed Tony sitting there. "Nothing." The man mumbles, wiping a dirty hand across his face. "Jus' got into a bit of a scrap..."

"C'mon," Tony says, reaching out for Steve's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Tony leads Steve into the kitchen, sitting the man down at the kitchen island. He pulls out the first-aid kit from the cabinet and sets it out on the counter. He opens up the kit and sets out what he'll need. "So what was it this time? Some asshat didn't understand the meaning of 'no'? Someone insulted the flag?" he asks jokingly.

When he receives no response, Tony looks up. Steve was hunched in on himself, eyes downcast. He'd never seen the man look so sad and vulnerable.

Tony lays a hand on the man's shoulder. "Steve?" he asks gently. "What's wrong?"

"When I woke up, they said things were better," Steve says, his shoulders sinking. "They talked about it as if we had fixed everythin'. That it's safe now and everyone is accepted. But- that not really true, is it? I'm not saying we hadn't, just... things should be so much better."

Steve takes a shuddering breath. "This guy was gettin' wailed on for liking fellas. It was... It was like steppin' back into the 40s."

Tony wets some paper towels and starts cleaning away the mess from Steve's face.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothin'," the man says. "So I stepped in so that the guy could get away."

"Okay?" Tony says, reaching over for the box of bandaids. "I get that feeling that wasn't all that happened. Right?"

"Yeah." Steve sighs. "They called me a couple of slurs, saying I had to be a- Had to be gay like the guy to want to step in. I told them I wasn't gay, that I was Ace. And they laughed in my face. Said it was all made up bullshit. But I... It's..." Steve folds his arms across his chest, hugging himself tightly.

Tony sets the supplies down on the counter and wraps Steve up in his arms. "Don't listen to them. They're ignorant and wrong."

Steve buries his face into Tony's chest, sniffling quietly.

He holds Steve close, rocking him gently. He runs his fingers through Steve's hair, hoping to give Steve what comfort he could.

After a few moments, Steve pulls back. Trying, discreetly, to wipe away the tears from his face.

"C'mon. I'm nearly done," Tony says, reaching for Steve's hands.

He takes Steve's hands in his own and starts wrapping them with careful movements. His grip firm but gentle, hoping to convey through touch that he was there for him in a way he couldn't with words.

Tony clips the last bandage in place, giving a few testing tugs to make sure it wasn't too tight or loose. "That's better," he says.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Not done yet," Tony says, giving Steve a soft smile. He takes Steve's bandaged hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently. "There."

Steve smiles, his face flushed bright red. Looking infinitely happier than he did when he walked in.


End file.
